Saranghaeyo Kim Heechul
by fandomsotaku
Summary: HeechulxReader: You're a new SM trainee at the SM Training School for Performing Arts. Yet you find you're chances of debuting can be somewhat limited if you're not somewhere at the top of the social hierarchy at SM. Seems like the person you most have to please is the one and only...Kim Heechul. This is an SMTOWN fanfic with side stories of Eunhae, Henber and Seokyu. Yes it
1. Chapter 1 - The Tour

You shivered in the harsh wind of Spring in Seoul and frantically glanced around at the crowds of SM trainees holding up signs in front of the SM Training School for Performing Arts. This was the dream of anybody in South Korea (and even abroad), producing legends like Boa and H.O.T. And you'd, well you'd made it. After auditioning as a vocalist via social media and anticipating for months, you had been accepted and were now searching for the tour gide trainee who would be holding up your name card.

At last, you spotted her: a girl a few years older than you with long straight brown hair shaking a sign with y/n written on it in the air. Feverishly, you approached her and make eye contact. She nodded.

'You're y/n?'

You smile and bow courteously, anything to make a good impression.

'Hi, I'm Seo Jeo Hyun, a vocalist, but say Seohyun for short. I'll be your tour guide today. We'll head to your dorm first so you can meet your roommate and drop your bags off and as soon as you're ready, we'll have a look around this place. That sound good?'

You nodded frantically again and followed her in to a building not long away from the main school, weaving across the other trainees giving tours to the new ones.

As you walked, Seohyun filled you in on the rules of the dorm, including the curfew and breakfast timings. Finally, she stopped at a door on the second floor.

'This is your room, 207. I'm just opposite at 208 so you if you need anything you can just knock.' Seohyun hands you a key before opening the already unlocked door.

The room was quite spacious with two wardrobes, beds, bedside tables and a desk. It also had an ensuite bathroom. One of the beds was already occupied by a few bags and two other girls who were deep in conversation. In English. As you walk in, one of them looks up and smiles widely at Seohyun.

'Seohyunnie! I've been waiting for you! Is this your trainee?' The girl with a slight foreign accent began to speak Korean and threw her arms around Seohyun before turning to look at you, 'I'm Jessica Jung, Seohyun's roommate. And this -' she gestured to the other girl who had jumped up and was now bowing - 'is your new roommate, Amber Liu!'

You bowed towards Jessica and Amber and held your hand out to the latter, 'Hi, I'm y/n,' you said. Amber had short blonde hair and was grinning lopsidedly. Seohyun and Jessica left the two of you alone , promising to return in half an hour to begin the tour.

After getting refreshed, you and Amber spoke for quite a while. Turns out Amber was from Los Angeles (despite her almost perfect Korean accent) and had auditioned in the global SM auditions. Like you, she was interested in vocal and variety, though she also had an interest in rap on top of that.

Seohyun and Jessica arrived, and the four of you began the tour around the buildings, including the canteen, theory classrooms, library and recording studio. Since neither of you were interested the acting course, you skipped the drama studio and headed straight over to the dance practice rooms. Before entering, Seohyun turned to the two of you.

'By the way, they picked the best of the best dancers to do these performances, so don't feel intimidated. Most of us can't come close to the things they do.'

You and Amber nod nervously and sit in the audience to watch some of the performances, which alternated male and female. They first watched a girl called Hyohyeon do a solo dance before two boys of the same height danced a duet. They were all incredible, as well as slightly intimidating: Hyohyeon was very flexible; the boys unbelievably in sync. However, most amazing was the boy in the duo called Eunhyuk, whose sharp movements were unlike anything you'd ever seen.

During the duet performance, you overheard Jessica and Seohyun whispering to each other and shuffled slightly closer to hear what they were saying.

'I thought Yunho and Eunhyuk were doing the duet? They're the best dancers in this school, they should've been the climax. Donghae's not nearly as good as Yunho, what's he doing there?' Jessica was saying.

Seohyun spoke even quieter; you leamed in closer to hear her reply:

'Kyuhyun told me that Eumhyuk told the dance teacher he wouldn't dance any performances today unless he was with Donghae instead of Yunho.'

'What? No way! That's such a petty thing to do, Yunho and Eunhyuk would've been amazing. Eunhyuk and Donghae are too obsessed with each other to realise there are more important things than being together 24/7.'

'That's what everyone else has been saying. All the teachers and dance trainees are really annoyed about it.'

'Whatever. Yunho dances better than Hyukjae anyways.'

After Cho Kyuhyun's vocal performance, there was thunderous applause and cheers, unlike the other vocalists. In fact, Kyuhyun was probably the best singer you'd ever heard, and you found yourself anxious over your own, in comparison, shaky voice with a narrow pitch range. Kyuhyun's voice never wavered; remained deeply in control; reached unreachable pitches on both sides of the scale; and to top it all off, during the performance, he looked unbelievably bored, although he did wink in Seohyun's direction after he'd finished singing (Seohyun smiled and blushed deeply).

However, she didn't look as happy a second later when Taeyeon, another vocalist, threw her arms around him in a hug.

After that, you only had one more course to look at: variety. In variety, there was an interactive activity where trainees would interview the newbies.

When you enter the room, they seem to be rotating MCs, with a panel of three: Leeteuk, Heechul and Yoona. Yoona was finishing off an interview with a new trainee when you walked in, and Kim Heechul was the next to MC.

'So who's next?' Heechul asked with a rather dazzling smile. His hair reached just below his shoulders as he ran his hand threw it and surveyed the many tainees who had volunteered.

You put your arm up as well, though, due to the amount of people volunteering, you have your doubts about being picked.

'You, over there at the back,' Heechul called, pointing in your direction. You jumped in surprise, looking to see if he was pointing at Amber, but she had not volunteered. You rise from your seat nervously and meekly make your way down to the front. You bowed at Heechul as he gestured for you to sit down. As he took his seat to begin the interview, you were able to see his face up close.

And oh how very pretty he was.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Interview

Kim Heechul was beautiful.

You were oddly aware of how close he sat to you as you were able to fully analyse his face. His lips were surprisingly full and thick for a boy, and his nose was elegantly pointed. His eyes were large and rounded giving and innocent and rather feminine touch to his perfect face. Then there was his black, long luscious hair. You found yourself having to resist the urge to touch it.

In short, he was breathtaking.

And he was also looking at you expectantly.

Baffled, you swept your eyes over the audience to find them all deadly silent, as if they were waiting for something. Waiting, you realised, for you.

Panicked thoughts flooded your mind as you realised Heechul had asked you a question and you were much too busy staring at him to listen. You found yourself reddening in the cheeks as you tried to improvise your way out of the embarrassing situation.

'I just asked you for your name, what's wrong?' Heechul said bluntly: his voice was deep and rich and strangely alluring.

'O-oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I'm y/n,' you tried to laugh but the microphone that was blatantly attached to Heechul's shirt was distracting you. What a lame excuse.

Heechul must've been thinking the same thing because at this, he raised a skeptical eyebrow before smirking: something you found extremely alarming. You realised he probably caught you gawking at him for a good 5 seconds and mentally slapped yourself. Way to make an impression.

Heechul edged his chair closer to yours whilst still smiling a knowing but still dazzling smile, 'So, y/n, what courses do you intend to take here at SM? Apart from variety of course.'

'Vocal,' you said, wishing you could've said something smart or witty.

'Ah, the legendary vocal course, the most popular at SM. Everyone who's anyone takes the vocal course. Take myself and Leeteuk for example,' he edged his seat closer to yours again.

'Hey, what about Yoona?' yelled Leeteuk from the corner where he and Yoona were sitting.

'Yeah, Yoona's quite pretty, too,' Heechul said offhandedly. You blink at him, puzzled. What was he talking about?

You saw Yoona go pink and look down as if in shame. There were mutters from the audience: the new trainees looked confused; the tour guides, ominous. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Jessica leave the room.  
Heechul rolled his eyes and turned his chair (which had originally been at an angle) so it had its back to Yoona and Leeteuk. You felt your breath hitch as your legs came in contact with his.

Heechul asked another question and you bearly breathed whilst answering as you felt him drawing ever closer to you: your legs were practically intertwined. You were speaking very fast to avoid thinking too much but you were eventually interrupted by Leeteuk:

'Heechul stop fooling around,' he called in a bored voice. Realising he was talking about you, you felt your cheeks go red before looking down to hide your face.

'I was getting bored anyways,' Heechul murmured, looking irritated. Roughly he stood up to let Leeteuk take his place, 'Next person,' he called as he left.

You scurried to the back where Seohyun and Amber sat, ready to leave the room as soon as possible.

Outside, they were met with Jessica who was very apologetic.

'I'm so sorry Amber! I shouldn't have ran out on you like that,' she said, throwing a hug around her dongsaeng.

'That's okay, I didn't mind.'

'Why did you leave anyways?' you couldn't help but ask.

Jessica sighed and explained as they walked back to the dorms,  
'Heechul was being _such_ an asshole. He deliberately left Yoona out and then just said she was "quite pretty"! Everyone knew it was because of the whole Heechul and Yoona thing. He completely humiliated her.'

'Heechul and Yoona thing?'

'Heechul and Yoona broke up like two weeks ago. They weren't dating for long. According to Kyuhyun, he dumped her the morning after they had sex,' Seohyun explained.

'Took her virginity before dropping her,' Jessica hissed between her teeth.

You blinked at Jessica. She seemed a lot more passionate about this than Seohyun.

Jessica saw you looking and looked down.

'He did the same to me okay!' she cried out suddenly.

You blinked at her again, in confusion.

'Look, I saw the way you were staring at him today and trust me, you're not the only one. Kim Heechul jas a reputation for sleeping with girls _and_ boys and then leaving them crying at his doorstep. I don't think he's been in a relationship lasting more than a month.'

You blinked at her yet again.

'And...I was one of those people.' Jessica looked down again. Seohyun patted her arm in comfort.

'He just seemed really genuine, you know? Like he always followed me around and acted all jealous if I talked to some other guy. But then he just stopped trying and when I tried, he just got irritated. We dated for like 2 weeks.'

You suddenly felt guilty as Jessica seemed quite sensitive on this subject. However, you still couldn't stop yourself from looking at Seohyun quizzically.

'What, me? Oh Lord no. Of course not! I never even _considered_ it. To be honest he was never really in to me either.'

'Only because the biggest bully in the school had his eye on you and Heechul wasn't stupid enough to go there.' Jessica interjected whilst rolling her eyes.

'Hey, Kyuhyun is not a bully!' Seohyun cried out indignantly.

'I never said Kyuhyun; funny you thought of him first though.' Jessica smirked as Seohyun went pink.

'Anyways,' continued Jessica, 'Heechul's got Kyuhyun in his gang now but he still wouldn't make a move on you. Everyone knows Kyu is as unpredictable as hell.'

Seohyun smiled fondly, her eyes glazed over in a daydream.

Jessica suddenly turned back to you, 'Listen, it's important you don't make the same mistakes as I did,' she said as they walked in to room 207. 'We'll tell you all about Kim Heechul.'


	3. Chapter 3 - Kim Heechul pt 1

FLASHBACK

Jessica stepped nervously in to the hall. The opening ceremony was yet to start and the people who were early were all milling around looking rather awkward. In the corner of the room stood Lee Soo Man, the Headmaster of SM. He was laughing and chatting with a student. And not any student, a new student.

As the hall filled, a lot of people were looking at and pointing out the pair in what looked like an informal conversation. Even though Jessica was foreign, she could tell that the sight of a newbie having a friendly conversation with the Headmaster on the first day was a novelty. She, herself, felt a pang of jealousy; this guy was already making a good impression.

Finally, everyone entered. Jessica took her seat as Lee Soo Man began the ceremony. To her surprise, she happened to choose the seat next to the boy who was talking to the Headmaster.

He started off with a few words of welcome before giving special mentions to some new students:

'First of all, I'd like to introduce the appointed student representative of the year, Park Jeongsu, or Leeteuk, who was chosen from his responsibility and previous ability to be a successful leader, which was very clear from his application. The student representative is a big role as they get to feedback the student views to the governing board. We are confident that Leeteuk will be successful in his role due to his leadership skills. '

Everyone applauded as Leeteuk stepped on to the stage with a broad smile on his face.

'Yeah right, leadership skills. I bet his parents bribed the school board,' Jessica jumped; the boy who was so friendly with Lee Soo Man was whispering in her ear. Alarmed, she just quickly nodded in his direction and turned to face the front again.

When Leeteuk had returned to his seat, the Headmaster continued.

'And here's to the students who got through from the SM public auditions! Only 3 people in this entire room came from the SM public auditions which are incredibly hard to get through,' he grinned, ' trust me, getting through this audition is not easy! So can Lim Yoona, Lee Taemin and Kim Heechul stand up where they are?'

The boy next to Jessica smirked and rose from his seat along with two other members of the audience. When he sat back down, he whispered in Jessica's ear again,

'I was late to the audition, too, and they still let me through.'

'Woah,' Jessica breathed, eyes wide. Hardly anybody got through the SM public auditions as it was. To be late and still get get through... it must've been a phenomenon.

'I know,' the boy smirked once again and rested back in his chair.

'And finally, can this year's foreign students rise. To be chosen from abroad is a big feat. Please take care of these students and show them the true Korea we all know and love. Can Jessica Jung and Tiffany Hwang from the USA; Zhou Mi and Han Geng from China and Henry Lau from Canada please rise.'

Jessica stood up nervously as the crowd applauded her. She could feel the boy's eyes on her as she stood with the other students.

As she sat back down, he leant in close to her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

'Jessica or Tiffany?' He asked bluntly.

'Jessica,' she replied, 'Taemin or Heechul?'

The boy smiled, 'Heechul.'

Jessica took her seat in a lecturing theatre for general studies. The boy next to her turned to her and smiled.

'Hey, I remember you the opening ceremony! You're from the USA right?'

Jessica nodded, 'Jessica Jung.'

'Lee Donghae.' He replied, shaking her hand.

'It's amazing you got through even though you didn't live in Korea,' Donghae commented.

'Not as amazing as the people who got through from the public auditions.'

Donghae laughed. 'Yeah I guess that's true. By the way - ' he looked around shiftily and leant in closer to murmur, 'you know one of the guys who got through the public auditons? Apparently he knows Lee Soo Man personally.'

'Oh you mean Kim Heechul?' Jessica said, surprised, 'yeah, he told me that he got through even though he was late to the auditions.'

Donghae looked shocked and was about to reply when class started.

Donghae had invited Jessica to have lunch with him and his best friend.

'Hi, I'm Eunhyuk,' his friend greeted Jessica with a flashy smile that showed all his gums.

'Jessica,' she replied with a slight bow.

'Hey, Eunhyuk, do you know what Sica said? Apparently that guy who knows Lee Soo Man, Heechul I think he was called, was late to the public auditions but still got through.' Donghae said excitedly.

Eunhyuk wasn't shocked as Donghae was; he looked sour.

'Well _obviously_ he'd get through regardless if he knows Lee Soo Man,' Eunhyuk spat. Out of the corner of her eye, Jessica saw Heechul about to pass their table and quickly nudged Donghae to point him out.

'Eunhyuk,' Donghae said in a soft warning voice; Eunhyuk paid no heed and continued.

'His name's Heechul, huh? I doubt he has any real talent in him. He just got through easily unlike the rest of us who actually worked hard to get through.'

Heechul was right beside their table as Eunhyuk spoke but Donghae had to poke Eunhyuk sharply across the table before he noticed. Heechul had stopped, frozen in place. The three of them looked at him in silence.

Then Heechul took a step forward, and it seemed for one second that nothing would happen and it would all blow over. But then, Eunhyuk let out a weak laugh.

It happened so fast nobody saw it.

All Jessica knew was that one moment Heechul was on his way across the dining room when he had suddenly returned to Eunhyuk's side and was punching him as hard as he possibly could across Eunhyuk's face.

Jessica gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth; Donghae called Eunhyuk's name; Eunhyuk fell backwards off his chair, blood spurting in streams from his nose as he clamoured to get back up; Heechul towered above him, panting with hard fury blazing in his eyes.

The room was frozen, everyone's eyes on Heechul and Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk got back up and tried to hit Heechul back but, instead, Heechul dodged and brought his knee in to Eunhyuk's groin. Eunhyuk keeled over in pain and stumbled back.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' He shouted as he ran out of the room. Donghae immediately leaped up and followed him. Everyone in the room was watching Heechul; nobody was brave enough to approach him.

Jessica reached out to gently touch Heechul's arm when she heard movement: Leeteuk, the student representative, was approaching solenmly. He put his arm around Heechul's shoulder and led him out of the room, leaving Jessica sat on her own.

After the incident, Heechul still knew practically everyone in the school and would talk to them. Yet he never deemed anyone good enough to regularly hang around with him, and a lot of people were scared of Heechul after what happened with Eunhyuk.

After the incident, Heechul and Leeteuk were inseparable.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kim Heechul pt 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80499b77aebdf227a9f1e880043bf30c"Even after a couple of weeks at the training school, Jessica was still to make any friends other than Donghae and Eunhyuk. She'd wanted to talk to Tiffany, considering they were both from America, but Tiffany was already best friends with some girl called Taeyeon; Jessica knew what it felt like to be a third wheel, and did not want be one again. Donghae and Eunhyuk were nice enough and were fun to be with, yet Jessica couldn't help but feel like they'd both be happier if she just left them alone. The two of them were practically infatuated with each other, even to the extent of Jessica wondering if they really were just 'friends'. But she didn't know anyone else who she could hang out with, so she just stayed with Donghae and Eunhyuk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe68396bdf77c8d671b67bc615f7031b"One afternoon, Jessica was scanning the dining room desperately for anyone who looked alone so she didn't have to sit with Donghae and Eunhyuk, who were already sat down and were looking lovingly in to each other's eyes. She spotted Heechul, who, surprisingly was alone. Even when Leeteuk was on duty, Heechul still had plenty of friends to eat with. However, everyone seemed to be avoiding him as Heechul threw murderous glances across the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60f6c5d0140b7208f156fca909bbf729"However, Jessica was fed up. At this point, she didn't care if Heechul was throwing knives: she em style="box-sizing: border-box;"would /emapproach him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75d11fe24dd614dd05d9d9dd62092002"'Hi, is anyone sat here?' Jessica asked boldly. Heechul raised an eyebrow, and then silently shook his head. Jessica sat down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed9d30dc40060b61682a5b1599c65695"'Jessica, right?' Heechul asked looking at her thoughtfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32e4c501bb5299631cda2c81ccb1241e"'You remember me?' Jessica couldn't help but smile: everyone at school knew who Heechul was, so his recognition was rather flattering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14b1d065de2d62877e0cc7245f044c32"'Of course I remember you,' Heechul said steadily, 'how come you aren't with your best pal, Eunhyuk?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5aed22ecc387c3768f04526b8c32f6ba"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Crap, /emJessica thought. Heechul and Eunhyuk were still cold after their fight, but she didn't think Heechul had noticed that she was always with him. Jessica found a blush painting her cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c18748ba60c04dc333aa3106aa08934b"'Well,' she began, deciding to tell the truth, 'I'm kinda sick of hearing Donghae and Eunhyuk talk about their "most amazing and destined true friendship" while I just sit there. Seriously. I think they're in love or something.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21c51d7d79176ee79684e6e7b1e098da"'Cute,' Heechul scoffed. 'So you came here as a last resort?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d36ff6e3e8bfcf89218997fc03e8f3a"'What? No! Of course not. I - I wanted to talk to you.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cc500655aad4ab8b1eb4b4d64c6227c"Heechul leaned over the table and looked at Jessica from under his thick eyelashes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ca7f1345566a5191599755742358203"'Oh yeah? So what did you want to talk to me about?' Heechul was very close and Jessica couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. She found herself instinctively leaning in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff5232acae996936ec0fde7e0616c006"'I don't know,' she said breathlessly. What else could she say?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f3ea3a3c7e2f0ab20b43226e2fd1c33"Their lips were almost touching and they were ever so close until Jessica said that. Heechul immediately pulled back and looked annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1827fa054bc06b45af296fc104039fd"'So I was your last resort.' Heechul said before leaving./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d7ff671a5a63743e49ac44f8e7d97b"Jessica stayed sat down for a moment before rushing after him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3389dae361af79b04c9c8e7057f60cc6"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f30c4bf63cacf1252c401cb20dc7cb45"'Heechul!' she cried, hurrying after him as he stormed off to a secluded spot in the grounds, shaded by greenery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b3a0072b57884927013676822d76c02"Heechul sat on the ground and ignored her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff797d15ae3a8bf2f58e62dddb78e3e9"Jessica finally caught up. 'Why - are - you - so - angry?' she panted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f80451b3efc94988e98e0447f99d9653"Heechul looked at her, furious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6651176ad4fe8f4456ba56d9fd57977"'Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because of the whole school, thanks to that Eunhyuk bastard who you're so friendly with, thinking I'm some talentless dick who got in to this schoil just because of personal connections. And possibly the only person in this place who em style="box-sizing: border-box;"doesn't /emthink that is away for the week.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a4dadcfa0927434a3a10aa8cb082756"Jessica knelt down in front of Heechul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3862b228f8f2b18baf604f74e324e52f"'I don't think you're talentless. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And /emI'm not away for the week.' she tried, stroking his temple before forcing him to look her way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b0fcef0bf946b5e82c92d06c5f86dad"Heechul had the faintest shimmer of tears in his eyes when he looked up to her. He slowly brought his face to meet hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84129b837f7c99dd0521eb8ecf6d92c8"'Thank you,' he breathed and he brought his lips on to hers. It started out gentle, but then Jessica wrapped her arms around Heechul's neck to pull him closer and the kiss deepened. Heechul softly bit her lower mouth and Jessica opened, allowing him access. They're tounges clashed just as Heechul's hands lowered to caress Jessica's chest. His hands continued to lower down her body as they repeatedly changed the angle of their kiss - furthering in to the depths of the others' throat. He took Jessica's thigh and wrapped it around his hip, resulting in her skirt hitching up her leg. Heechul's hands steadily followed her skirt until his fingers were teasing the hems of her underwear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59d14738ddd118f277ca9af2eaff6bf5"Jessica quickly pulled back, gasping and unwrapping her leg from around Heechul. In the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blonde hair whipping away out of sight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1cea2a659f8b708e695a2ebee7e0e48"'M-maybe we shouldn't do this here,' she stammered nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b65314251c61a42ecb2a4dcbecb6b354"Heechul sighed and checked his watch: lunch break was almost over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="796ea7c8bccef469b38841c936d453a7"'You're right,' he said, 'So, do you want to meet me at 11 outside the dorm buildings?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4398c5c971e285da9ddf3630fca3c583"Jessica hesitated, knowing what was implied. He hardly knew this guy; yet everything from his deep voice to his steady gaze was unfathomably alluring. She found herself nodding, feeling strangely dazed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9405f883d72af86959b36f142f412c78"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="017f37537233bd9763ca36148743246b"Jessica shivered outside the dorm buildings as a chilly breeze swept over her loose hair. She was slightly early and found herself feeling rather paranoid: was she too early? Did she look too eager? Minutes passed achingly slowly until it finally reached 11pm and Heechul came out of the boys' dorms, exactly on time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4282cf448dc0cbc98db0293eb6933bb"He smirked when he saw her there, 'So you came?' he asked. Jessica smiled, 'Would I disappoint you?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aa0129c7352325d6bcbab4148549e5d"Heechul smiled and put an arm around her shoulder, leading her in to the building towards her room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a71258e4ccbe7d975bd6551c852d3c7"'So, erm, what about your roommate?' she asked; it was nagging her for quite a while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88da0e133b7d9991d4af283f507948aa"'Leeteuk? He's away for the week, remember?' Heechul replied dismissively. Jessica sighed in relief as they entered Heechul's dorm room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77d79fb22788c7f957382bddfa27aaf2"Inside the room was pristine. Surfaces were without a speck of dust and all posessions on the dressing table were almost obsessively arranged according to colour. Jessica felt rather intimidated as she walked in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcbe6ed02ac19a8cad336a88352502f6"'Oh don't mind this, Leeteuk cleans this place at least twice a day,' Jessica blinked at him as he turned around suddenly and held her in his arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="010d803b6ffe723bb15d46b440c5f546"'So...shall we continue where we left off?' he said in a deep husky voice. Jessica found herself melting against him as he brought his lips to hers. Heechul gently nibbled her lip again and they were engrossed in each other. It wasn't long before Heechul wrapped both of Jessica's legs around him this time and, whilst slowly stroking her thighs, he lifted her up and carefully layed her down on the bed. Jessica's top hitched up as she lay down, exposing her flat stomach; she felt oddly vulnerable but needy at the same time. Heechul turned a lamp on so his silhouette was blurrily illuminated as he unbuttoned his shirt and a whimper escaped Jessica's throat as she watched him. Heechul smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b78178af18469281a1e49008e082bff"'Desperate already?' He drawled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e4fad635669f935efd94769a28ca27c"'Just come over here already,' Jessica said, irritated at the delay. Heechul chuckled, 'Wow. I bet you're already wet, aren't you?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bec8143e17806ae84f404f8a0c58d6e2"Jessica squirmed in want: he was right. Heechul crawled over and rolled Jessica over so she lay on top of him. He rocked her body against his as he lifted her top over her head - gently at first, but then more vigorously. Jessica moaned and kissed Heechul again, searching his mouth for his tongue in vain. Jessica sighed in to his mouth in frustration and began to slowly lower her kisses until she was nibbling his earlobe and licking his neck. By this time, Heechul had pulled her skirt down and undid her bra expertly. He then rolled her over again and slowly but surely brought her underwear down her legs whilst dragging his fingernails teasingly down her skin. He threw her underwear away dismissively, 'Are you ready for this?' Jessica thrusted her body up in answer. Heechul smirked once again and placed his tongue beside Jessica's ankle. He then proceeded to run his tongue slowly up her leg and then her thigh, making her tremble with both pleasure and want. Heechul reached the top and began to systematically lick her inner thighs before entering his tongue within her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="943f9a9b88219345f666b13b45dbd0b7"'Ohhhh,' he groaned, 'you taste em style="box-sizing: border-box;"good.'/em' Jessica tried not to cry out but as soon as he reached her center it was futile. He expertly twisted his tongue inside her; she called out in pure pleasure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b21334d358791b7516aae1b6e2ec568b"After a while, he brought his tongue from her vagina and kissed her stomach, her breasts, all the way up until he reached her mouth once again. As they kissed, Jessica fumbled with Heechul's belt until it came undone and she was able to roughly pull his jeans down. Her fingers wrapped around his pants, stroking the skin on his hip before she yanked them down entirely, revealing a rock hard member. Jessica held it in her hands and stroked it (Heechul groaned) before bringing it to her mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="723eb08d45b9861645dd3c9e7811032f"'Ahhhh, Sica this feels so gooddd,' Heechul moaned as Jessica moved her mouth backwards and forwards around his member. She could feel how hard it was inside her mouth before he exploded inside her. She could taste him as he withdrew his member from her mouth and proceeded to position himself on top of her. He then placed one finger inside her aching and wet center before teasing in another one; Jessica cried out once again. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Quickly,' /emshe begged and he inserted his member within her. Jessica moaned in desperation as he moved about inside her, finally screaming when he reached her pleasure spot. This time he wasted no time in being gentle, and immediately rocked up at down within her again and again. They both called out in pleasure, holding on to each other as Heechul licked Jessica's chest repeatedly whilst making love. Then it all became too much, and Jessica's vision went blurred as Heechul emptied within her, and they collapsed in a heaving mess, limbs intertwined with each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="694f7b4f291d43925b7f0965061cfb6b"***br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Author's note:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d9a902ee28d1a020481f9cf7cc9131e"Sorry this took so long I was in Paris! But this Chapter is a lot longer than usual so I hope you forgive me! I know it is a bit rushed but I didn't want to make it em style="box-sizing: border-box;"too/em long. I hope you can't tell I went on a HeeSica spam lol (I don't exactly ship these two but they're cute). Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment what you thought!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9b723983a80c4feee13302adfed8032"I SAY HEE YOU SAY SICA!/p 


	5. Chapter 5 - Kim Heechul pt 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7a0af9044d9b28ae6468501e1c8db30"Jessica woke the next morning to find Heechul already awake. He was looking at her rather intensely and softly stroking her hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5782b82831f560add9d69f4bf39e5b59"'Good morning,' he said with a small smile as he saw her eyes flutter open. Jessica smiled and stretched; she felt sticky with sweat and needed a shower. Suddenly, a thought struck her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd72c916e56c78f958e5348e196ad9a6"'Hey, when did you say Leeteuk qas coming back?' She asked cautiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3273f88ee48dc0d97538cdd65b2aa293"'I don't know,' Heechul replied, 'Saturday morning or something?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beafb105303dd5f635634c7c27ad65eb"Jessica froze, 'Heechul...'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55ed89e7791c944d4cf7276d8126a687"'Yeah?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b9b57daf844d2e64a7f5a3147398605"'It em style="box-sizing: border-box;"is /emSaturday morning.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad048d254d0d75bfd731112e40c272e5"Heechul turned to frown at her when someone unlocked the door and came in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84896dbd8f743c7ab435faa18651d249"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"HEECHULLIE I'M HOMEEEE!/em''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd769a25a22f6c4260fd73edf0e1b285"Leeteuk sauntered in to the room, locked the door behind him and turned to face them before freezing in place, startled at the scene before him. An excruciatingly long and awkward silence fell upon them before Leeteuk finally had the sense to look away; Heechul began laughing hysterically and Jessica just buried her face in her pillow in embarrassment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3389dae361af79b04c9c8e7057f60cc6"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="228e3ea7421a44d46c5eb09975e800e6"Dating Kim Heechul was a sort of dream-like reality. No longer was Jessica pathetically shadowing Donghae and Eunhyuk; everyone knew her (albeit most only knew her as 'Heechul's girlfriend') and she was now constantly hanging around with Heechul and Leeteuk. After their initial awkward interaction, Leeteuk was sweetly apologetic and it turned out he was actually quite kind and charming in his own way. At first there were rumours that Jessica had dated Donghae, and even cheated on him with Heechul, but these were quickly replaced with rumours that Donghae and Eunhyuk were dating after they choreographed a moderately sensual duet dance performance for the first termly examinations. Jessica had scored well across the table on these herself and she still sat with Donghae in vocal class and was quite friendly with him. However, the few times she'd made eye contact with Eunhyuk, it was rather painful as Heechul and Eunhyuk were still at odds with one another. Despite this, all in all, life had generally improved for Jessica at school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4dcb218b369f272d09d766ae689ae21"Jessica sat in her vocal class one Monday morning when a crumpled slip of paper hit her lightly on the shoulder, she turned around and saw Taeyeon, who'd scored top amongst female vocalists in the vocal exam (fourth overall), wave at her. She turned to read what was on the slip:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6539930eab1d8a15c8474ec34965099"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey so you're Heechul's gf right? What's he like? ;)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c2456b18fd5358348bb0c780162180c"Surprised, Jessica scrawled her reply on the other side of the paper:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="601f1d2116537d783152dbad5f4b1c5f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't know? Just a guy I guess./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6297168c473c3d8f2cc18fc718e6c265"She handed it back to Taeyeon who read it and looked disappointed. Tiffany looked over Taeyeon's shoulder and read it too, with a giggle. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After a short while, another piece of paper hit Jessica's arm:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553cef455cfd8c09ea8aca3572c7ed54"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So could you introduce me to him...? Pleasse xx ;)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f340decb899f066f2c835b5b958274f"Jessica sighed but agreed anyways, what was the harm?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5575b186953c28bb49083cddde474154"After class, Jessica waited for Taeyeon and Tiffany, the former immediately hugging her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="632d4a8e97d8a2e6216d2edbdb706091"'Hi! I'm Taeyeon, I don't think we've really spoken before?' She exclaimed after finally releasing her. Feeling slightly harassed, Jessica introduced herself to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9c6c156ce7efd69fc188bc68238cb55"'Oh we know who em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you /emare, of course, everyone does!' Taeyeon said, making Jessica nod awkwardly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b23095471d066d071b59066d7a1fad4"'Taeyeon, stop harassing her,' Tiffany laughed, voicing Jessica's feelings exactly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="912204e5fb124a85c2c2e979069ce8e0"They reached the canteen and headed over to where Leeteuk was sitting alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9aaabfc579b304571aa6ce48bfb2add8"'Hey Leeteuk, where did Heechul go?' Jessica asked as she took a seat and motioned Taeyeon and Tiffany to do the same./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f768849e3a3a9490aa8cd817f2251fc"'To the toilets. Who's this?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06e818b3888e03ebb9bddfe00146c4ea"'Taeyeon and Tiffany from my vocal class. They wanted to meet Heechul.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e76c762a5ccf36d8e4b6ce4fd38c44bd"'Oh,' Leeteuk laughed, 'You didn't want to meet me?' The tree girls blinked at him, confused; he tried to laugh it off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ef147b9acdc066e8e622bd1b90667d9"'Hey,' Heechul had returned. He quickly pecked Jessica on the lips before taking a seat beside her. He eyed Taeyeon and Tiffany./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f036426e6e4baf934613b7ad31fd43a3"'Hey, you scored 4th in the vocal ranking didn't you? Taeyeon, right?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6269bfc7900c6fdada4c8480854d950e"Taeyeon nodded vigorously, delighted. Jessica laughed, 'They wanted me to introduce you to them.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d0a8e45bcdebc857577973dc835ea87"'Not me,' Tiffany clarified, quickly. Heechul laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e593113d755ada2865ce4c0a7a6761e"'Well, Taeyeon, I must say I was impressed by your ranking.' Heechul smiled. Taeyeon and Heechul got on surprisingly well and were soon deep in conversation, with Leeteuk occasionally chipping in. Jessica tried to join in as well but was surprised to find herself failing. What was happening?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cd186787212622459adc6d309236cff"Soon, Heechul had invited Taeyeon to hang around with them the next day; completely ignoring Tiffany. Taeyeon had immediately agreed, leaving Tiffany alone the next day. Feeling bad for her, Jessica left to talk to Tiffany instead. Jessica could talk to Tiffany in English, making Jessica feel more at home. She was unpleasantly surprised to find Heechul didn't really feel her absence much. Jessica was spending more and more time with Tiffany whilst Taeyeon was with Heechul a lot more. She tried not to feel jealous until she walked past and saw the two of them affectionately hugging whilst Heechul stroked Taeyeon's hair gently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aae9a15688c1d8eb3a3ad07e303fcfb2"Soon, they stopped seeing each other entirely. Taeyeon, Leeteuk and Heechul were the new super trio. Jessica tried not to feel any resentment for them, but it was futile - even Leeteuk had forgotten her. She knew the rumours that Heechul and Taeyeon were probably true, and that the rumours that Heechul had cheated on her with Taeyeon were probably true as well, but she did not show it. She decided to forget him and his relationship. Even as Heechul moved on and dated others, she still ignored him. She'd decided to move on too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9405f883d72af86959b36f142f412c78"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d8b0d49accb6e00ba4af3596460effa"Heechul was like the Queen of the school. He ruled over everyone, even his hyungs in the year above like Jungmo and Jay. His team of Leeteuk and Taeyeon assisted him in everything and he could make anyone do what he wanted. Kyuhyun, who ranked first amongst vocalists as well as general studies, seemed at first the only person who defied him, until Heechul convinced him to join them, too. Heechul, Leeteuk, Taeyeon, Kyuhyun (occasionally accompanied by whoever Heechul was dating at the time) dominated school's society. Jessica was now close friends with Tiffany and her roomate, Seohyun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6b25f6b30d50bc854c0ccfbf47a9888"Soon, a year had passed in this way. As the new school year arrived, students prepared for the new trainees to arrive in the second week. Heechul, Leeteuk and Yoona (Heechul's girlfriend at the time) secured the well-desired roles as MCs for the new trainees on their first day. However, during the preparations, Heechul and Yoona broke up; resulting in Heechul cruelly pushing her to the side the whole time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dabca1704cd17243a6df275dc3b33bf4"Heechul had changed so much from the boy Jessica sat down with in the canteen that day. She could hardly recognise him now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="049f02fa99526773abcd5370b5667b89"***br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A/n sorry for the world's crappiest chapter. I needed to finish off Heechul's story but I wanted to get back to the present story so I couldn't really be that bothered with this one. Next chapter is a return to the present so look forward to it!/p 


	6. Chapter 6 - First Week

'Now, for the student special mentions,' Lee Soo Man called. It was the opening ceremony for the new trainees. You sat in between Amber and another boy as the headmaster welcomed the students.

'So first of all, can we give a warm welcome to this year's student representative. This year, the student deserves even more appreciation...as he was the only applicant for the role. Please can Zhang Yixing, or, by his preferred name, "Lay", please come to the stage.' The audience laughed as an absent-minded looking boy nervously approached the stage and bowed to the Headmaster.

'Next, congratulations to this year's international trainees. Can Amber Liu and Krystal Jung from the USA; Kris Wu from Canada; Zhang Yixing or Lay, Victoria Song, Lu Han and Huang Zitao or Tao from China please stand up.'

Amber rose beside you along with the other students, smiling awkwardly as everyone applauded.

'So how was dance class?' Baekhyun asked as he took his place opposite you in the cafeteria. He was a boy in both your vocal and variety class who you'd become good friends with during the first two weeks of school.

'Terrible,' you said moodily whilst stabbing your ramen viciously with your chopsticks. 'Why on earth did our class get all the amazing dancers? We have Kai, Luna, Lay _and_ Sehun,' you count on your fingers, 'and then there's me. I did _not_ come here for strenuous exercise.'

Baekhyun laughed, 'Relax, y/n, we have variety next.'

You nod, cheering up slightly. 'So what did you do during your free period? Was it terribly boring without me?' You batted your eyelids prompting Baekhyun to roll his eyes.

'Actually it was pretty weird. I was with Jongdae, you know, Chen, and then I bumped in to a couple of hyungs and we sorta hung around with them the entire time. They were pretty fun actually. Heechul said that I was "destined to be this year's Kim Heechul,' Baekhyun laughed, 'I guess I'm going to screw a load of girls and get friendly with the Headmaster then.'

You paused, with your chopsticks in midair. 'Heechul, huh?' you asked cautiously, remembering him from the first day and what Jessica had said about him.

'Yeah. I mean, you hear a lot of bad stuff about him but he's actually quite ni-' Baekhyun broke off and waved to someone who'd just entered the cafeteria, ' _Heechul!_ ' he exclaimed, gesturing frantically,'come over here!' Hurriedly, you turned your head and felt your throat go dry as you saw Kim Heechul walking in with Taeyeon and approaching the two of you.

'Hey Baekhyun,' he said with his signature smirk. He turned and looked at you, 'Oh, I remember you - I interviewed you on the first day! What's your name?'

You smiled and introduced yourself, trying not to think about your last embarrassing interaction.

'She's my best friend,' added Baekhyun with a smile.

'Why don't you two come have lunch with us?' Heechul asked, gesturing towards a table where Leeteuk and Kyuhyun were already sat.

Baekhyun looked at you for confirmation (you nodded) before agreeing and getting up to join them.

'Who's this?' Leeteuk smiled as you sat beside him whilst Baekhyun sat beside Heechul.

'Baekhyun and y/n,' Heechul explained, 'I'm training Baekhyun to become the next Kim Heechul.'

Leeteuk laughed - 'of course you are.'

'Don't listen to anything Heechul says,' warned Kyuhyun, earning a light slap on the shoulder from the former.

'Do you remember y/n from the first day, Leeteuk? I interviewed her.' Heechul changed the subject.

Leeteuk thought from the moment before nodding vigorously, 'You mean the one you were trying to seduce?'

You choked on your ramen as Kyuhyun and Taeyeon fell in to peals of laughter and Baekhyun looked at you, alarmed. Spluttering and coughing, you accepted the glass of water Heechul handed you and drank deeply.

'Sorry about that,' Leeteuk chuckled as he pat you on the back. You shook your head, 'it's fine,' you said weakly.

'Are you okay now?' Baekhyun asked cautiously. You nodded. 'So, erm, what's this about _seducing_ you?' He said bluntly.

You gave him a pleading look in your eyes to not continue but Leeteuk answered for you.

'Oh Heechul was interviewing her and, as usual, she was kind of taken aback by how good-looking Heechul is so he decided to toy around with her for a bit as a joke.'

' _No I did not, Leeteuk,_ ' Heechul hissed between his teeth before turning and giving you a charming smile. 'I wasn't _"toying around with you as a joke"_ I thought you were really pretty,' he said matter-of-factly.

'Erm...thanks,' you replied with a small smile whilst distractedly swivelling your ramen around in a bowl. Heechul winked at you in return.

As you were walking to your variety class, Baekyun spoke:

'So do you really have a crush on Heechul?' he asked slyly.

'Shut up,' you replied, pushing him playfully.

'Owwww,' he whined in exaggeration, rubbing his shoulder and pouting at you.

'Don't make that face, you look so weird.'

'Okay now _you_ shut up,' Baekhyun said before putting an arm around your shoulder as you left the cafeteria.

Heechul watched as Baekhyun put hid arm around y/n's shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

'Do you like her?' Leeteuk's voice appeared from beside him.

Heechul shook his head. 'No, I don't exactly _like_ her...yet.'

'Yet,' Leeteuk repeated.

'Yet,' Heechul nodded.

'Heechul's next victim,' Kyuhyun whispered in to Taeyeon's ear, out of earshot from the others.

'Oh come on, you have to be fair. He did genuinely like Jessica before she randomly decided to stop seeing him. And I'm sure he did like Yoona, too.' Taeyeon added as an afterthought.

'Oh yeah? Well what about the rest?'

Taeyeon sighed. 'I think he liked them all at _first._ He just...got bored I guess.'

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, 'How on earth can he just get _bored?_ I don't understand - doesn't he know how much he's hurting people?'

Taeyeon glanced sadly at Heechul who was laughing at some joke Leeteuk told. 'He's just a bit immature right now. He can't be serious in his relationships so they all end quickly and he moves on fast,' she looked at Kyuhyun who was deep in thought, 'but enough about him - what about you?' she demanded, giving him an accusatory stare.

'Me?' Kyuhyun asked, looking hurt.

'Yes, you,' Taeyeon repeated impatiently,'how long do you think Seohyun will wait for you? Just ask her out already.'

Kyuhyun moaned and hid his head in his arms. 'Why do _I_ have to make the first move? Why can't she?' he whined with his voice muffled

Taeyeon rolled her eyes and nudged him, 'get up.' He raised his head and looked at her.

'Look, she's probably thinking the same thing. But both of you like each other and one of you has to make a move or it won't go anywhere. So just go ahead and _do it._ '

Kyuhyun sighed - 'Fine, I'll ask her tomorrow.'


	7. Chapter 7 - SulHee

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89b537b38e16b2b33374b309a9e77a30"'What do you mean you're em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ill?/em'' You yelled furiously at your phone . 'So what? I'm supposed to just sit around by myself like a loner the next few days?' You shuddered at the thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfe2f5e46c4db993e8a9963c9e502c15"'Calm down y/n. Go tag along with Amber or something,' Baekhyun's voice did have an unpleasant nasal sound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aa466d74e38298b7ff3a5ad447a18c8"'I can't do that! Amber has so many friends I'm just going to be there on the edge not knowing what to do.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a97ee6221d5bd2a6c1cf63fd8d00a63"'Well why don't you hang out with Heechul since you luuuuurrrrve him?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec5e94acd1ec7d152e874ad9bf589f98"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Excuse me?/em'' You hissed dangerously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecf6db2c029acec1b0debffebf885005"Baekhyun laughed. 'Honestly, what's wrong with you? Just em style="box-sizing: border-box;"talk /emto people. Do you not know how to do that?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33c076001a0797818354c99f545e4bd9"'Listen, when you get back here, you're gonna get it.' You snapped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d06c5b12aa17fcf0b82f0bc832fb101"'Oh em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sure /emI willem style="box-sizing: border-box;",/em' Baekhyun said sarcastically before coughing harshly. 'I've got to go now, okay? I'll see you.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0931aca6a9137105eb3461eae1882d1b"You sighed, 'Bye.' You said gloomily before pocketing your phone and reluctantly trudging over towards your first class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3389dae361af79b04c9c8e7057f60cc6"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcee806dd15101e8d17e59c65530be60"You were aimlessly trudging along the school corridors during break when Heechul called out to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51456e8f55a30fd7e0088ad31104e41e"'Hey! Y/n!' Heechul wasn't with his usual gang - instead, he was walking with a girl from your year who you recognised from your variety class. Smiling, you approached the pair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2162ab374af6166dbfe2e5ad265dbbc5"'Hi oppa.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efba5d959af4de99c33ba1644e17f6e5"'Hi. Where's Baekhyun?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="439921af795eb8894337f36890b79320"'Oh he's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ill,'/em' you replied moodily. Heechul laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d28b480c9046e337d0129566a97e6e46"'What's wrong with you?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfa2818e1a19faea979a32e5ed94402a"'Well, while Baekhyun's not here, I'm basically going to be walking around the school wondering what to do.' you said with a sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd723b2f2b1d1f6881be872dd689191f"'Are you kidding? You're one of us now, you won't be alone.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dee01457b6a723ee5c876a11f498ac8b"You couldn't help but smile, 'and who's "us"?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc870003ff76f608965433ad4d76ad7d"'Me, Taeyeon, Teukie, Kyuhyun, Baekhyun, you and Sulli,' he gestured to the girl beside him who was stood quietly, 'I wanted to introduce you two, and Baekhyun, since she's in your year; she's a good friend of mine.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cc4acdf3f9cd4909a12249bd758ced6"'Hi,' Sulli smiled, 'you're in my variety class aren't you? We can go together.' You nodded, remembering that you had variety next. You couldn't help but think that Sulli and Heechul looked good together as they both had rather doll-like features. You felt a small pang of jealousy inside but ignored it as the bell rang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e328d0ea94364c95664872cef0be0b14"'Oh, guess it's time to go,' said Heechul, 'see you two at lunch.' he added before winking at the two of you and walking away. As soon as he left, an uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97b5992d86a17aaf123cb0a5c94ba675"You cleared your throat, 'Er, so should we get going then?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="920981d2e49e417cd1036220e953079f"Sulli nodded and the two of you headed for your variety class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e42b46b8ae8cbe08b8df15d0272d990"'So how did you come to know Heechul oppa?' Sulli asked as you took your seats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bedb8b370366d0a0ddc1adb62a64bf5a"'Baekhyun introduced me to him,' you explained, 'they're quite close. What about you?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd27e4e7e27f61587fb34d90aceb2a14"'I've known him from before. We've been friends for ages; he teases me em style="box-sizing: border-box;"all /emthe time though. It's weird because he always says he'll protect me but he's the one who ends up making me cry.' Sulli laughed fondly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d0f240e8373ebbf19431d8065a7a16a"You chuckled feebly, 'that sure sounds like Kim Heechul.' you tried to smile but found yourself grimacing instead. You knew Heechul wanted you to make friends with Sulli but you were finding it quite difficult./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab71ac743584b3c50af9d969781ea99f"'Yeah, you'd better be careful.' Sulli replied, wide-eyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9bb2e250efdc693cf0381a7afe169e8"'Excuse me?' You scowled at her, unable to keep the accusatory tone from your voice. What was she talking about?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c3458ba2661ae8fe86f450ef9836b76"Sulli laughed, 'Oh I just mean that if Heechul wanted you around so much, he probably has his eye on you. And he doesn't really have the best reputation with girls.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06d8f8d43de09b7dbf9eec293811fd95"'Well what about you?' You demanded, seriously annoyed now. Who did she think she was to tell you that?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71419cbbc9ffa6c61e9ffb0a885275ff"'Oh we're like brother and sister. He'd never try anything on em style="box-sizing: border-box;"me,/em' You raised your eyebrow, refusing to believe her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="763348e6c9133381769d4074c11a3f50"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Right,'/em you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes. Sulli frowned, 'No really it's true! I even told him - once - "as long as I don't date anyone like you, I'll be okay right?" I mean, I'm always telling him off for what he does. So that's why I'm just warning you.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b2b2010d748934fa0cad8377451d762"Unable to stand it anymore, you turned to her and spoke. 'Look, I get that you're just trying to help out but I really don't need you to tell me what to do. I'm not an idiot - I know exactly what I'm doing, okay?' You gave her a strained smile before turning your back to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="745b3e44762da671ef3a18e09ccbef91"'Well em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sorry,/em' you heard her mumble just as the class begun. You decided to ignore her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9405f883d72af86959b36f142f412c78"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a27a3dd1f9fae63416f65931a08a4cea"It was 7:00pm and you, Heechul, Leeteuk, Taeyeon, Kyuhyun and Sulli were at a restaurant for dinner. Trying to avoid sitting near Sulli, you chose a seat opposite Heechul and beside Leeteuk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe8fbf7c2089f459b0a665debf465678"'It's just as well Baekhyun's ill,' you said, 'he's missing out.' You took a bite from your chopsticks but then paused when you caught Heechul gazing at you with a knowing smile on his face. Ignoring the odd feeling in your stomach, you frowned, 'what?' But before he could reply, Leeteuk cut in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="880c1e9bf935176079dee82b2cc6158f"'If Baekhyun came I would definitely not have payed - 6 people is enough thank you. Heechul you need to stop making so many friends.' Leeteuk jabbed his chopsticks in Heechul's direction with a scowl whilst Heechul looked affronted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73cd152dfd2328a09fbb905493d19fdb"'Erm, Leeteuk, I'm pretty sure I'm the only reason em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you /emhave friends so you should be grateful.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a249e9242629ce0b05358a13d6a2055d"'I have plenty of friends outside of your little em style="box-sizing: border-box;"group!/em' Leeteuk replied indignantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931f1d957f893f4d8337e3b47708b8d9"'Oh yeah?' Heechul smirked, 'Name them.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eccca56ef4f651545d4f63322c067f53"Leeteuk began to count on his fingers, 'Yoona.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20d9bdc33f1ab82366067a3852aa9dd8"'You sure she still wants to talk to you after we broke up?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9369172e1ff6711bfb6beb6c7ad8303"Leeteuk continued, ignoring him. 'Kangin.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aab626ddedc0627637b4c13a2e09824d"'Oh please, you barely talk to Kangin.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e54ced2009d09f665821fe78ad34dbf"Leeteuk raised an eyebrow, his stare ice-cold, 'Donghae, Eunhyuk.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="290da96fed60836c8ae2473116fe5197"Heechul slammed his chopsticks down on the table. 'If you were friends with em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Eunhyuk /emyou wouldn't be sat here right now.' He hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. Taeyeon sighed and rolled her eyes towards Kyuhyun whilst he shook his head in disapproval. You and Sulli could only stare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98b13e01e70972d518a515b7d89d5718"'You guys should make it up already,' Leeteuk said softly, 'What if you debut together?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d29e9cfcb4ca5e51326ff95f5c7526bd"Heechul snorted, 'The Headmaster knows me. He's not dumb enough to do that.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f508eef921a13de897174a2d33f0382"Leeteuk sighed, 'Anyways, I have plenty of friends in the lower year too,' he continued, 'Krystal.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dbbaeab1d53e2eced222a80c9b0430d"'Oh god no, Krystal is just being nice to you because she's scared of you.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3785ca68bb09cf17c14ab64088b4e733"'What? Since when?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fc8d720b0af94a043cc9af4d86196f4"This time, it was Sulli who spoke. 'It's true,' she said, nodding with a slight smile, 'she told me.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08ec3fbc7a3298ab6468591627789985"Leeteuk laughed, 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh. /emWell, there's always Suho.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1be0c2c4d8e315adb13cdc789c39ecd3"'Suho's closer to me than he is to you,' said Kyuhyun. 'But I have to admit, he like worships you - he thinks you're great. Apparently you interviewed him on the first day and ever since then he's been practising his variety skills in front of the mirror. Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't apply for student rep. He probably would've won instead of that Yixing guy.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb81a4c0a188be386898326e1c23cf81"'Suho would've been em style="box-sizing: border-box;"so /emmuch better than Lay,' you agreed. 'Lay is so forgetful he doesn't know half the people in our year, including me.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e366c96aa9f1abfeaa8f386c5ee0c51"Heechul chuckled, 'That's very unfortunate for him then,' he said and he winked at you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0eea6fdefe7e19b249627f71ac80c30"Blushing, you couldn't help but smile as you looked down and continued to eat./p 


	8. Chapter 8 - Fireworks

It was the 4th day that Baekhyun was ill, and during that period, you had spent all of your time with Heechul, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Taeyeon and Sulli. You were now known throughout the school as one of the new additions to Heechul's close band of friends, and rumours that the two of you were dating had already sparked, though most dismissed them as nonsense. It was a Friday - and you were meeting up with the other 5 before your dance class.

'Guys,' Sulli began, her eyes glimmering excitedly, 'I heard there's a _big_ firework show going on tonight - we should be able to see them quite well from school. I was thinking we could maybe watch them together?'

Leeteuk nodded, 'Yeah, I heard about that, most of the school will probably be watching. Why don't I see if we could get the roof to ourselves?'

You frowned, 'Isn't the roof off-limits for students?'

Heechul rolled his eyes. 'Well _yeah,_ they are for regular students. But Lee Soo Man favours me - and Leeteuk's our year's student rep and the teachers all say,' he put on a high-pitched, doting voice, '"Leeteuk's the best student representative this school has ever had!" I'd be surprised if Leeteuk doesn't debut as the leader of a band.'

'But Sunny is related to him,' Taeyeon pointed out. 'What if she gets the roof?'

'Oh, we'll be fine,' Heechul insisted. 'It's not like she _uses_ that fact for anything.'

'So it's settled then,' Leeteuk said with a smile. ''We'll meet at 8pm at the roof door. Heechul and I will sort out getting the key.'

You all nodded in agreement just as the bell rang and seperated towards your separate lessons.

Kyuhyun knocked on the door nervously, praying silently that Leeteuk would answer instead of Heechul. A few moments later, he sighed in relief as Leeteuk opened the door with a smile.

'You want to go up together, Kyu? I'm almost ready - Heechul's already left with the roof key.'

'No - erm, Leeteuk, I can't come with you guys today.' Kyuhyun bit his lip, cursing himself in his mind. How could he have forgotten?

Leeteuk frowned, 'How come?'

'I forgot but, yesterday, Seohyun told me she was watching the fireworks with her friends and she asked me if I wanted to come. I said I'd bring my friends and we'd all watch them together. It'll look weird if I go alone now.' Kyuhyun looked down.

'So what's the problem?' Leeteuk asked, grinning again, 'I'll just call Heechul to come down and-'

'No!' Kyuhyun interrupted quickly, earning a surprised look from the elder. Kyuhyun took a deep breath, 'Jessica will be there. Heechul can't come.'

' _Oh,_ ' Leeteuk replied, finally understanding the situation. He flicked his hair in thought before replying, 'Listen, the others don't know about this so they can go ahead and I'll join you with Seohyun and the others. I'll just text Heechul saying a few of us couldn't make it.'

Kyuhyun frowned, 'Will Heechul - will he be okay with that?'

Leeteuk smiled good-naturedly. 'If he isn't, it's not our problem.'

Kyuhyun grinned back at him and waited for Leeteuk to finish getting ready. As they were walking out of the boys' dorm building, they met Taeyeon and Sulli.

'Hi!' Taeyeon called as the two girls approached them.

'Where's y/n?' Leeteuk asked.

'We knocked at her door but Amber said she already left,' answered Sulli. 'Why're you two going towards the gardens?'

'Turns out Kyuhyun agreed to meet up with Seohyun today,' Leeteuk replied, winking at the former. 'But he needs some people to go with him.'

Taeyeon raised an eyebrow. 'Oh really? So did you ask her out like I told you to?'

'Erm...no,' Kyuhyun looked down sheepishly.

Taeyeon sighed. 'Come on, Sulli,' she said, moving towards the gardens and dragging Sulli with her.

'What? Where are we going?' Sulli asked, alarmed.

'We're going with these two. They can't handle anything on their own.' She replied with a small smile tugging at her lips. Kyuhyun and Leeteuk stared at the two for a moment before hurrying to follow them.

'Wait! What about Heechul?' Leeteuk called.

'Y/n's with him right? He'll be fine.' Taeyeon said confidently.

'Won't oppa be mad if we don't turn up?' Sulli asked with a frown.

'He'll be _fine_ okay?,' she sighed, 'Tiffany will be there with Seohyun, right? I haven't been able to speak to her much in the dorms lately.'

And the four of them continued to walk until they met Seohyun, Jessica and Tiffany all waiting for them on the grass. Seohyun waved at them to sit down. Kyuhyun sat beside her, slightly seperated from the rest, who were all chatting excitedly.

'Hey,' he said with a nervous smile. He could never quite work out what to say when he was with Seohyun.

'Hi,' she replied, looking at him, 'I'm glad you could come.'

'I wouldn't turn down an invitation from you,' Kyuhyun whispered, prompting her to turn away and blush. Kyuhyun grinned and put his arm around her.

Meanwhile, Leeteuk was having a _great_ time.

'Wow. Looks like I'm surrounded by girls.' He winked cheesily at them. Taeyeon scowled at him.

'Leeteuk if you start acting weird I'll make you leave,' she said whilst the others laughed.

'Why are you never at the dorm, Tae?' Tiffany asked, 'I miss you!'

Taeyeon sighed, 'Two words: Kim Heechul.'

'Aren't _you_ supposed to be Heechul's best friend?' Jessica asked Leeteuk. Nobody noticed the stiff tone to her voice.

Leeteuk laughed softly, 'Nah, I'd say Taeyeon is more like his best friend. I'm just always - sorta _there._ '

'Look! The fireworks are starting!' Tiffany called suddenly, and the seven of them turned as a whistling sound was heard and a firework exploded in to a glittering mass of colour. As more and more went off, they exclaimed in amazement - and drew closer to their friends in the harsh cold of autumn which was beginning to bite them in the late September day. Seohyun leaned her head on to Kyuhyun's neck. Kyuhyun side glanced at Taeyeon who was watching them and, at her prompting nod, he turned towards Seohyun and spoke:

'Seohyun,' he whispered.

'Mmm?' Seohyun was tired from the week of training and answered lazily.

'Will you - do you want to go out with me?'

He felt Seohyun stiffen in surprise beside him and held his breath as she looked up at him with bright, round eyes.

'Kyuhyun...'

'It's okay if you don't,' he said hurriedly, preparing for the worst, 'like honestly I don't-'

Seohyun shushed him with a finger to his lips. 'Of course I do,' she said with a smile. Kyuhyun sighed in relief and relaxed his tense body as he pulled her closer to him, watching the fireworks with a feeling of absolute contentment and peace. He was just enjoying the moment when Taeyeon sidled up to him and nudged him.

He turned at frowned at her - he didn't expect her to interfere.

'Taeyeon what are you-'

'Look,' she silenced him, pointing up towards the roof of the main building.

Kyuhyun's jaw dropped. It was Heechul and y/n: kissing.

'Wow.' It was all he could say.

'I know,' Taeyeon said, understanding him even though he only said one word. 'Do you think it will last?'

Kyuhyun sighed. 'Let's hope so.'

A sigle drop of rain fell from the sky above, and soon, it was drizzling slightly. Kyuhyun and Taeyeon watched as Heechul and y/n left from the edge of the roof before they walked back themselves.

'By the way,' Kyuhyun said to Leeteuk as they went upstairs to their dorm rooms, 'did you actually text Heechul in the end?'

Leeteuk's face dropped, 'Oops,' he turned to bite his lip at Kyuhyun, 'I left my phone at the dorm. I hope he's not mad at me.'

Kyuhyun smirked knowingly, 'Don't worry. I have a feeling he'll be in a particularly good mood...'

And the two of them said goodbye to one another for the night.

A/N

Oh my I'm such a tease XD. Don't worry, we'll hear the story of Heechul and, well, _your_ first kiss in the next chapter. Please comment everyone or I'll have no motivation to write :'(


	9. Chapter 9 - Rooftop

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8452ab63a52df8d41a2123ca50459cf"You wandered up the stairs towards the rooftop door in time to meet the others but found upon your arrival that only Heechul was waiting with the keys. After greeting him, the two of you wait for another five minutes with no avail: nobody else turned up. Sighing in frustration, Heechul simply unlocked the door so the two of you could watch the fireworks on your own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e75ec8c841b5d6593cf7a7fdf479a88b"'Wow,' you gasp in amazement as soon as you walk out on top of the roof; the view was breathtaking. Stars twinkled infinitely in the night sky whilst the gardens down below shone under the moonlight with shadows dancing acroos the trees and ponds. Immediately, you head for the edge to take an even better look and to breathe in the fresh autumn air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08865d7a00bd70cad69bd507cf024c45"'This place is amazing,' you whisper in awe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9190e2a5ca94ab3fc05273d6377427d4"Heechul smirked as he stood beside you at the edge, 'Yeah, I know. I think that's why it's off-limits for students. It would get too crowded.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38b223b3b1176af63f6559a5a4858a31"'Yeah,' you nod, still looking around at the view. 'Thanks for bringing us - well, me - here.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50f4954ef523e951544580fa36a4fd1a"Heechul shook his head, 'Nah, it was actually Leeteuk who did it all, not me. I just kind of stood there looking pretty.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f29e8db6c3c33c917bffa017a7cb59a5"You laughed, 'Well then you were definitely a lot of help then.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b30f9ff2f82530545edba79a9cbb627"'Definitely,' Heechul agreed. The two of you paused for a moment, still waiting, when Heechul suddenly called out and pointed towards the gardens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f300a08d1095d7da71cf06eb9bdc6c10"'Hey, isn't that Leeteuk, Taeyeon and Sulli with,' he squinted slightly, getting a better look, 'Jessica and Seohyun, I think.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04be3dc0099187ef948e6ad4e75070bb"You followed his gaze and leaned forward slightly, 'Wait, if you look just under those branches,' you twisted his body so that he could look at the scene from your angle, 'that's Kyuhyun oppa and Seohyun unnie.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6b8d27616c738605a3bd6c0f41c4ad1"'Oh em style="box-sizing: border-box;"yeah. /emSo I bet that other girl is Tiffany.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b3b74047d0339d4ced10f89a303b839"You nodded. 'Why are they over there, though? They're meant to be here with us.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="940173cc0dcb0e0b446f10e15777b056"Heechul rolled his eyes, 'It was obviously Kyuhyun's idea. He's the only one who would ditch me to flirt with his not-girlfriend.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c3c427609f212805f8eafc6d57ef73b"'Not-girlfriend?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b0f0736516a0d110e81a5437c7fcba5"'He's liked her for ages and doesn't even do anything about it. He's such a wimp.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed7f3813d364fd68ee9d8e2f9db16eb7"'Seohyun unnie likes him too - she was my guide on the first day, I could tell.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f81b621a353d9595bb4c483dd71ee59a"'Not for long. One day she'll move on because neither of them is doing anything about it.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65e90ba4119b4dcf061d3e227e7ba30e"'You really think so?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dba13539175ea488fbf6ead2c7b77408"Heechul nodded, 'Definitely.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ab35cb762a61b6d29e1c42e02e54b16"The two of you stood there for a while in silent contemplation, looking out at the endless sky. You took a quick glance to your side and found Heechul gazing intently at the stars, as if in deep thought. Whilst he wasn't paying attention, you took this chance to analyse his features: his sharp nose; double eyelids; soft hair etc. And, on complete instinct, you found yourself reaching out slowly and brushing the back of your fingers against his temple; his skin was luxuriously smooth. Heechul turned to look at you with a raised eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0c12b3d4ca58d805a77e94626b7b86d"Flustered, you casted your eyes downwards and tried to speak confidently. 'Your skin is really good. I mean, it's really smooth, I'm so jealous.' you said bluntly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7e9777d247377d7bdfee6171090091a"Heechul laughed, 'I know right?' He paused for a moment before continuing, 'you know, when I'm famous, I want a fan chant for me.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e6c917aa141e364e08f0d7fdc4ef4b9"'A fan chant? Just for you?' You asked doubtfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="737a50d07086e666b0780ca929e01325"'Yeah!' He replied, oblivious of your cynical tone, 'I can just imagine it: me, on stage, the audience all lit up, and all the fans screaming my name.' He looked out excitedly before spreading his arms out like wings and shouting across the landscape. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"WOOYUTBIGAL KIM HEECHUL, /em(milky skin Kim Heechul) em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SARANGHAEYO KIM HEECHUL /em(I love you Kim Heechul)'br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Heechul turned towards you, 'Wow. I just made that up on the spot. That's actually quite impressive don't you think?' His eyes were glimmering in enthusiasm/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9798e041d245208d5b63ca4dbd081b52"You laughed. 'It's great. I'll definitely come to one of your concerts and I'll em style="box-sizing: border-box;"definitely /emscream your fan chant the loudest.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26a0d37b2bb2fa52df5080201a930303"'You'd better,' he replied before reaching over and placing an arm around your shoulder when he saw you shiver slightly from the cold. You leaned on his chest and yawned sleepily, 'wooyutbigal Kim Heechul, saranghaeyo Kim Heechul,' you muttered in to the fabric of his jacket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60c110efbaa928118892a05287beef47"'Yep, that's it,' Heechul leaned his head over yours, 'I'll remember you as my first ever fan.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10730c3d6175638449e0f44fe30b0ff8"You smile unconsciously though he couldn't see you, 'Okay.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b5d1b2ca3f0889507a6faf47f5e08c9"You stayed in that position for a while, waiting. Just as your eyelids began to droop, you heard a loud whistle and snapped your head upright instantly as the firework show started. You both exclaimed in awe as the rockets erupted in to dazzling and vibrant bursts of rich colour. You stared, at the brilliant display and found your energy returning to you as they continued to set off. After a few minutes, you tilt your head slightly to check what Heechul's reaction was and found you were unable to tear your eyes away from his transfixed, glassy eyes and slightly parted lips. Instead of watching the fireworks show, you were admiring Heechul's face as shadows danced across his skin. However, it wasn't long before he turned and caught you looking at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b1af365de167450b94a73d1072d0590"Heechul smirked, 'Just admit it, y/n, you like me. ' Heechul's intent gaze was now on you and you were unable to look away as you found yourself nodding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a34470439962f160d1cdfeaf53e0c9e"'Yes,' you say unabashedly, 'I like you.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7256d5656a3f5905be277d37b64c07c"Heechul smiled - not his usual mocking smirk, but a genuine sweet smile you rarely saw on him. He leaned down towards your face and you leaned in, too and before you knew it, your lips met. Heechul wrapped his arms around your waist as you held on to his shoulders for support as he deepened what was a gentle kiss. You stayed in that position for a while, enjoying the feeling of Heechul moving his soft lips against yours, giving you a feeling of warmth and contentment, until you broke apart to breathe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a53a0e3ff039e302f231b83845ab9686"'I like you,' you repeated. 'Do you like me?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d10ef9a048b7245c61c945c41170f5a3"Heechul smiled and looked as if he was contemplating his answer. He had just opened his mouth to reply when you felt a sudden raindrop fall on to your head - quickly accompanied by others. The two of you broke apart in surprise and looked up at the sky which was full of foreboding clouds sending what would soon be a downpour upon them. Heechul looked at you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f0b80c1c5a882a45ed50b661f835b7c"'We should go back. We don't want to get wet.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bda4e05333d63191c12c3ab225b45680"You nodded hurriedly and he took your hand as you left the roof and walked towards the dorms in silence. You quickly bid goodbye to him before rushing to your bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d1f2bd8cc05e13c3f845100933cec9d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What just happened? y/emou thought. You were confused yetyou couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement over what happened. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Even if he didn't reply, he still kissed me, which has to mean something./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dac14c69ca428e2b71d6de355218a52c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"An/emd you'd convinced yourself it was true by the time you feel asleep with a stupid grin on your face. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
